el motociclista fantasma
by alex300
Summary: es la historia de un sper domador


era un día normal en la antigua armeria Jeremy les enseñaba sobre todo tipos de monstruos y sus debilidades. elnea habia faltado ya que estaba enferma en un momento aparecio magnacat con una quimera gigante

-jaja esta vez no me podrán detener- dice magnacat

-eso dijiste la ultima vez y te derrotamos- dice zob

todos atacaron al mismo tiempo con rayos doom atacandoa la quimera pero no le causo mucho exito. la quimera empezo a escupirfuego mientras que su cola de serpietnte intentaba morderlos zick lelanzo un rayo doom a la cola pero no le hizo ningun daño

magnacat: te lo dije esta vez no me ganaran ahora mientras se divierten con mi nuevo amigo voy a llevarme algunas cosas de la armeria- dice magnacat empezando a irse

-jamás te saldras con la tuya magnacat- dice zick

-error si me saldre con la mía- dice magnacat

magnacat se estaba llendo con una bolsa llena de armas y dombox entonces se empezo a escuchar el riudo de una motocicleta y de una de las ventanas salio alguien con casco salto de la moto y la moto golpeo la quimera. el tipo hizo un silbido y la moto regreso a él y se unió a él creando un hombre mecanico con ametralladoras como manos y empezo a disparar a la quimera y a la bolsa que traia magnacat tirando todo en el suelo

-¿quien eres tu?- dice magnacat

-que te interesa ah y despidete de tu amigo por que no aguantara mucho- dice el misterioso

-el tipo misterioso volvio su mano a la normalidad y saco una granada antimateria y exploto en mil pedazos magnacatempezo a correr hasta que desapareció

-que cobarde por cierto ¿como te llamas?- dice zick

-mi nombre no es de su incumbencia pero pueden llamarme amigo- dice el misterioso

la motocicleta se separo del señor y el se fue dejando a todos confundidos. al terminar la clase zick, teddy y lay se fueron a ver a elena a su casa

**(casa de elena**)

-¿y como te sientes?- dice zick

-un poco mejor ¿y como estuvo la clase de hoy?- dijo elena tomando un poco de sopa

-algo rara patata. nos ataco magnacat junto con una quimera y fue raro pero nos salvo un motociclista que se unio a su motocicleta-dice teddy. elena empezó a escupir la sopa

-vieron al motociclista fantasma- dice elena

-¿lo conoces?- dicen los 3

elena cerro la puerta con llave y cerro las persianas asegurandose de que nadie viera ni oyera nada despues prendio su computadora y entro en la pagina del gobierno

-el motociclista fantasma es la leyenda de un enemigo caza recompensas que ayuda al gobierno con monstruos- dice elena

-¿como sabes todo eso?- dice teddy

-yo y mis padres vivíamos en tokyo japon donde sucedia todo eso. toda la ciudad prometió que hasta el proyecto fantasma volviera a funcionar parece que el gobierno intento reestablecer el proyecto- dice elena

-hija ¿como puedes contarles la verdad? recuerdas el pacto de silencio- dice la mama de elena

-parece que el proyecto fantasma se inicio de nuevo y ellos lo vieron en accion- dice elena

-ok pero no cuentes demás- dice la mama de elena

-lo se mama- dice elena la mama de elena se fue

-¿oye patata aca me suena algo mas sobre el motociclista fantasma?- dice teddy

-¿que cosa?- dice elena

-que tu eres el motociclista tal vez- dice teddy

-si como si yo pudiera subirme a la motocicleta del diablo y controlarla con un silvido como el lo hace- dice elena

entonces se escucho el timbre y se oyeron pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras diracto a la habitación de elena. él chico fue directo a elena y la abrazo

-a pasado mucho ¿no elena?- dice trebor

-trebol no dijiste que no volverias hasta el viernes- dice elena

-hubo un cambio de planes y vine antes ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?-dice trebor

-claro trebol ellos son zick teddy y lay-dice elena

-un gusto conocerlos- dice trebor

trebor agarro la mano de lay y se la beso cosa que hizo que lay se pusiera roja y que zick y teddy se pusieran celosos

-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego- dice zick

-si nosotros tambien nos vamos- dicen teddy y lay en unisono

cuando zick salio oto una motocicleta parecida a la delmotociclistas pero no le presto atención y siguio de largo ya queestaba cegado por los celos para notarlo ahora y no noto como habíaabierto la puerta. lo mismo paso con teddy y lay. mientras con elena y trebol

-asi que no solo viniste aquí antes sino que utilizas mi identidad como el motociclista- dijo elena

-puedo explicarlo- dijo trebor

-que bien ahora puedo utilizarlo de nuevo ¿no?-dijo elena

-sabía que querris tener la motocicleta del diablo en tus manos-dijo trebor

-hora de volver a la acción- dijo elena

fin del capitulo


End file.
